Toxic Secret
by Vampire-Diaries-Addict-Forever
Summary: After "Britney/Britanny". Finn and Santana have a moment


Toxic Secret

Summary: This is sort of a deleted scene in "Britney/Brittany"…Major Finntana because this is my guilty pleasure pairing.

Toxic Secret

Santana put her back over one shoulder and walked down the steps of William McKinley High School, wearing the outfit the girls had worn in the gym that day when New Directions did the song "Toxic" for their entire school and possibly caused a "sex riot" as Coach Sylvester called it: a black vest type thing overtop of a white t-shirt, sexy black skinny jeans and black heels. There was one difference from that afternoon, though: her hair was down in its natural long beauty under the black hat. She heard footsteps behind her. Santana turned around and her dark eyes met slightly lighter ones. She realized they belonged to one Finn Hudson. "Hey." Finn said casually, as if they'd been friends for years.

"Hi." she replied almost as casually.

"So, how about that rally today, huh?" Finn asked, trying his hardest to make conversation. He had no idea how to act in front of Santana, nor did he know why she seemed to be acting less Santana-like then she normally was.

She nodded. "Yeah. The school loved it. I'm not sure if Principal Figgins or Coach Sylvester liked it very much, but hey, at least it was a hit with everyone else." Santana herself had enjoyed the rally. Jewfro's reaction had, despite what people thought of her (the school slut), creeped her out immensely. She remembered how close her and Finn had gotten during the song and felt her cheeks grow hot. She turned away, scared he'd see it. Pink blush stood out very much on her Latina skin.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. "Santana? You OK?" he asked kindly. That was something she found amazing about Finn. Even though she was constantly being a bitch to him, he was always kind.

"I'm fine." Santana replied, a little too quickly for her liking. Swallowing, she summoned some of her sarcastic side back enough to say "So, what did Berry think of our getting a little too close at the rally?" without facing him.

Finn blushed slightly. "I-I, uh, I don't think she noticed. You know Rachel: Once she gets into the song, it's hard for her to notice anything else."

Santana nodded. "True. And I also assume that means you haven't told her about us?" She was talking about the time when she had taken his virginity.

"You assume right." Finn said quietly.

"She's going to find out eventually. Finn." Santana murmured. Her ice-queen façade came down around him. And she was unsure why.

"I know." Finn replied. She turned and, before he could fully process what was going on, pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms protectively around her instinctively, seeing as he didn't want her to fall down the stairs. He knew how important being on the Cheerios was to her, and she couldn't do her cheers with a broken bone.

Santana was shocked at how soft Finn's lips were, despite the fact that he never did anything with them. He tasted like bubblegum, and Santana loved bubblegum. It was a childhood favourite of hers and, to this day, she still loved it. She had a least one pack a week.

Finn felt something in him. This was a different kiss. Way different from the one they had shared the night he had lost his innocence. It was sweeter, softer. He actually tasted Santana's lips this time. Was it strawberry or cherry? Whatever it was, Finn adored the taste. Rachel's lips always tasted plain. They had no flavour at all. But Santana's lips tasted much like her personality: sweet, but feisty as well. They broke off and she opened her eyes shyly.

"Wow." they both said.

"I don't know why I did that." Santana whispered.

"I liked it." he said.

She looked at him. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Your lips taste amazing."

"Thanks. It's strawberry." Santana murmured. She had no idea why she had just told him that really random thing.

"I like strawberry…" Finn said absently. Santana pulled out of his grasp, almost falling backwards down the stairs in the process with a sharp gasp. Before she could fall and break her neck or crack her head open, though, she felt Finn's strong hand grasping her own.

"Don't let me go…" she panted. Santana dreaded falling down anything, whether it was from the top of the pyramid or down the stairs of WMHS.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Finn replied, pulling her up.

She smiled shakily at him. "Thanks." she looked at the time. "Crap! I've gotta go."

"See you tomorrow." Finn smiled.

"See you." Santana replied, smiling a genuine smile. It was a beautiful and rare sight.

Finn said "You should smile more often. It makes you look prettier then you already do."

Santana's smile got wider, but only slightly. "Bye Finn." she said, turning and jogging down the stairs. Finn smiled before going the opposite way. That would be their toxic secret…


End file.
